chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Language: Spanish2
Spanish Allbest#50 // CHDK language file // Format of language line: // "" // - should be positive number // - any text enclosed into quotes //************************************************************************** // Traducción al Castellano Andres C. Rodriguez - Argentina // Modificación para vsersión AllBest build #50 -El_Marga - Argentina // Original: https://tools.assembla.com/chdk/browser/trunk/lang/english.lng //************************************************************************** 1 "Menu Principal CHDK" 2 "Configuración RAW ->" 3 "Elementos en pantalla ->" 4 "Configuración de histograma ->" 5 "Configurarción modo Cebra->" 6 "Archivos de comandos ->" 7 "Idioma, fuentes y colores->" 8 "Varios ->" 9 "Configurar depuración ->" 10 "Regresar a valores por defecto" 11 "Grabar valores actuales" 12 "<- Volver" 13 "RAW" 14 "Capturar en RAW" 15 "Sustracción de cuadro oscuro" 16 "Disp. cont: RAW sólo en la primera toma" 17 "Guardar RAW y JPEG en la misma carpeta" 18 "Prefijo de archivos RAW" 19 "Extensión de archivos RAW" 20 "Elementos en pantalla (OSD)" 21 "Mostrar elementos" 22 "Mostrar estado RAW/EXP" 23 "Mostrar datos de enfoque" 24 "Indicar zoom en ..." 25 "Mostrar prof. campo DOF" 26 "Mostrar reloj" 27 "Editar posición de elementos" 28 "Indicador de batería ->" 29 "Histograma" 30 "Mostrar histograma" 31 "Posición de histograma" 32 "Modo del histograma" 33 "Marcas de sobre y sub-exposición" 34 "Ignorar saturaciones puntuales" 35 "Ajuste automático de rango" 36 "Sobre y sub-exposición (Cebra)" 37 "Mostrar Cebra" 38 "Modo de Cebra" 39 "Umbral de subexposición" 40 "Umbral de sobreexposición" 41 "Reponer imagen original" 42 "Reponer elementos (OSD)" 43 "Superponer sobre Cebra" 44 "Script" 45 "Cargar archivo de Script" 46 "Retardo de disparo (.1s)" 47 "Script activo" 48 "Parámetros del Script" 49 "Preferencias" 50 "Idioma..." 51 "Página de código de caracteres" 52 "Menu de fuentes..." 53 "Colores" 54 "Texto de elementos" 55 "Fondo de elementos" 56 "Histograma" 57 "Fondo del histograma" 58 "Borde del histograma" 59 "Marcas EXP en el histograma" 60 "Cebra - subexposición" 61 "Cebra - sobreexposición" 62 "Ícono de batería" 63 "Texto de menúes" 64 "Fondo de menúes" 65 "Texto del lector de archivos" 66 "Fondo del lector de archivos" 67 "Varios" 68 "Explorador de archivos" 69 "Calendario" 70 "Lector de archivos de texto ->" 71 "Juegos ->" 72 "Linterna" 73 "Mostrar pantalla inicial" 74 "Usar zoom para enfoque manual (MF)" 75 "Botón del modo " 76 "Paleta de colores" 77 "Mostrar versión (build)" 78 "Mostrar memoria libre" 79 "Debug" 80 "Mostrar PropCases" 81 "Página de PropCase" 82 "Mostrar otros valores" 83 "Explorador de memoria" 84 "Descargar RAM al oprimir ALT +/-" 85 "Hacer booteable la tarjeta SD..." 86 "Batería" 87 "Máximo (V)" 88 "Mínimo (V)" 89 "Incremento 25 mV" 90 "Mostrar porcentaje" 91 "Mostrar Voltios" 92 "Mostrar ícono" 93 "Lector de archivos de texto" 94 "Abrir nuevo archivo..." 95 "Reabrir último archivo" 96 "Elegir fuente RBF" 97 "Página de código de caracteres" 98 "Corte de línea por palabra (wordwrap)" 99 "Habilitar avance (autoscroll)" 100 "Demora del avance (sec)" 101 "Juegos" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Reset ***" 105 "Está seguro de hacer reset\na valores por defecto?" 106 "*** Información de Versión (Build) ***" 107 "CHDK Ver: %s, #%s\nFecha: %s\nHora: %s\nCámara: %s\nFW Ver: %s" 108 "*** Memoria Libre ***" 109 "Memoria libre: %d bytes" 110 "*** Aviso ***" 111 "Coloque su cámara en modo \nPLAY e intente nuevamente :)" // file browser titles 112 "Explorador de Archivos" 113 "Elija archivo de Script" 114 "Elija archivo de texto" 115 "Elija archivo de fuente RBF" 116 "Elija archivo de idioma" // for calendar 117 "Enero 118 "Febrero" 119 "Marzo" 120 "Abril" 121 "Mayo" 122 "Junio" 123 "Julio" 124 "Agosto" 125 "Septiembre" 126 "Octubre" 127 "Noviembre" 128 "Diciembre" 129 "Lun" 130 "Mar" 131 "Mié" 132 "Jue" 133 "vie" 134 "Sáb" 135 "Dom" 136 "Hoy:" // messagebox buttons 137 "OK" 138 "Sí" 139 "No" 140 "Cancelar" // OSD layout editor 141 "Histograma" 142 "Prof. de campo (DOF)" 143 "RAW/EXP" 144 "Valores de enfoque" 145 "Ícono de batería" 146 "Texto de batería" 147 "Reloj" // palette 148 "Oprima SET para elegir color" 149 " Oprima MENU para salir " 150 "Color" 151 "Use %s para elegir color" // reversi 152 "*** Estado del Juego ***" 153 "Vd. ha ganado! :)" 154 "Vd. ha perdido! :(" 155 "Empate! :/" 156 "*** Incorrecto ***" 157 "No puede jugar aquí!" 158 "Celda ya ocupada!" 159 "Mueve: Vd. " 160 "Mueve: Cámara" 161 " Fin del juego " 162 " Blanco Negro " 163 "*** Acerca de ***" // sokoban 164 " Nivel" 165 " Jugadas " 166 "*** Cumplido ***" 167 "Sí!\n Lo ha logrado! " // console 168 "*** INICIADO ***" 169 "*** INTERRUMPIDO ***" 170 "*** TERMINADO ***" // file browser 171 "*** Borrar carpeta ***" 172 "Está SEGURO de BORRAR\nTODOS los archivos de\nesta carpeta?" 173 "*** Borrar archivo ***" 174 "SEGURO de BORRAR\nseste archivo?" // benchmark 175 "Benchmark" 176 "Calculando..." 177 "Benchmark de cámara - Oprima set para iniciar" 178 "Pantalla" 179 "Escritura :" 180 "Lectura :" 181 "Memoria" 182 "Tarjeta SD" 183 "Escritura (RAW) :" 184 "Escritura (Mem) :" 185 "Escritura (64k) :" 186 "Lectura (64k) :" 187 "Anular apagado de pantalla" 188 "Cortar" 189 "Copiar" 190 "Pegar" 191 "Borrar" 192 "Invertir selección" 193 "*** Cortar archivos ***" 194 "Está seguro de cortar\n%d archivos\nde %s/?" 195 "*** Copiar archivos ***" 196 "Está seguro de copiar\n%d archivos\nde %s/?" 197 "*** Borrar archivos ***" 198 "Está seguro de borrar\n%d archivos?" 199 "Espere..." 200 "Mostrar grilla" 201 "Cargar grilla de archivo..." 202 "Líneas de grilla" 203 "Valores de grilla ->" 204 "Elegir archivo de grilla" 205 "Grilla vigente" 206 "Reducción de ruido" 207 "Suplantar Colores de grilla" 208 "Color de línea" 209 "Color de relleno" 210 "Calculador Prof. Camp." 211 "Calculador Prof. Camp.->" 212 "Lim. cerca, dist. del suj." 213 "Usar EXIF Dist. Sujeto (PC65)" 214 "Mostrar Dist. Suj. en Varios" 215 "Mostrar lím. cerc en Varios" 216 "Mostrar lím. lej. en Varios" 217 "Mostrar dist. hiperfocal en Varios" 218 "Mostrar prof. de camp. en Varios" 219 "Valores varios" 220 "Valores varios->" 221 "Mostrar en modo Review" 222 "MOstrar Zoom" 223 "Mostrar apertura real" 224 "Mostrar ISO real" 225 "Mostrar ISO" 226 "Mostrar ISO solo en modo AutoISO" 227 "Mostrar Exposure Ev (Tv+Av)" 228 "Mostar Ev medido (Bv+Sv)" 229 "Mostar Bv seteado (Brillo)" 230 "Mostrar Bv medido" 231 "Mostrar valor Sobreexp (No Flash!)" 232 "Mostrar Luminancia de escena" 233 "Configuración de video" 234 "Configuración de video ->" 235 "Modo de video" 236 "Bitrate de video" 237 "Calidad de video" 238 "Operaciones Extra de fotografía" 239 "Operaciones Extra de fotografía->" 240 "Reemplazar vel. de obt." 241 " Multiplicador" 242 "Reemplazar Apertura" 243 "Reemplazar ISO" 244 " Multiplicador" 245 "Reemplazar dist. de foco" 246 " Multiplicador (mm)" 247 "Horquillado en modo Disparo continuo" 248 "Horquillado en modo Disp. cont.->" 249 "Horquillado de TV" 250 "Horquillado de AV" 251 "Horquillado de ISO" 252 " Multiplicador" 253 "Horquillado de foco (MF)" 254 " Multiplicador (mm)" 255 "Tipo de Horquillado" 256 "Autoarranque" 257 "Habilitar disparo remoto (USB)" 258 "Control de exposición (No Flash)" 259 "Control de exposición (No Flash)->" 260 "Recalcular esposición" 261 "TV Exposure Recalc Order" 262 "AV Exposure Recalc Order" 263 "ISO Exposure Recalc Order" 264 "Reset val. de reemp. al inico" 265 "Mostrar valor Canon de Sobreexp." 266 "Revelrar RAW" 267 "Por favor cambie a modo toma de imagen y dispare" 268 "Seleccionar archivo RAW" 269 "Sumar archivos RAW" 270 "Promediar archivos RAW" 271 "Sin suficiente espacio en memoria:\n%dM requeridos, %dM disponible." 272 "Mostrar OSD en modo revisión" 273 "Mostrar datos de parámetro" 274 "Distancia del sujeto desde la lente" 275 "Resetear valores de Horquillado al iniciar" 276 "Crear SD con dos particiones" 277 "Intercambiar particiones" 278 "Esto DESTRUIRA toda la información en la tarjeta. Prosigue?" 279 "Esta tarjeta tiene solo una partición" 280 "Error" 281 "Cuidado" 282 "Información" 283 "Cebra RGB (Solo Sobreexp)" 284 "Estado del filtro ND" 285 "Mostrar grilla Histo Ev" 286 "Advertencia OSD" 287 "Advertencia de fondo OSD" 288 "Color de Icono de espacio disp." 289 "Mostrar icono de espacio disp." 290 "Espacio disponible" 291 "Mostrar espacio disp. en %" 292 "Mostrar espacio disp. en MB" 293 "Filespace Text" 294 " Mostrar espacio disp. p/RAW" 295 "Podrá guardar RAW" 296 "Mostrar estado de RAW" 297 "Mostrar valores en video" 298 " Velocidad en.." 299 " Activar menú de usuario" 300 "Menú de usuario" 301 " " 302 " Escala del adaptador, 100=1x" 303 "Mostrar barra de espacio disponible" 304 " Tamaño en pantalla" 305 " Ancho/Alto" 306 " Umbral de porcentaje" 307 " Umbral de MB" 308 "Unidad de advertencia" 309 " Umbral de advertencia" 310 "Habilitar Zoom Optico" 311 "Reloj->" 312 "Configuración de reloj" 313 "Formato de reloj" 314 "Color de fondo de espacio disponible" 315 "Indicador de reloj 12h" 316 "@Medio disparo mostrar" 317 "Seteo de disparo RAW" 318 "Raw->" 319 "Seteo de visualizción de Espacio" 320 "Espacio disponible->" 321 "Auto ISO Personalizado" 322 "Auto ISO Personalizado->" 323 "Activar Auto ISO Personalizado" 324 "Min. vel. de obt." 325 "Fact. de user (1/FL/factor)" 326 "Factor de IS (Tv*factor)" 327 "Max ISO HI (x10)" 328 "Max ISO AUTO (x10)" 329 "Min ISO (x10)" 330 "Color de título de menú" 331 "Color de fondo de título de menú" 332 "Color del texto de cursor" 333 "Color de fondo de cursor" 334 "Centrar menú"